


don't know

by dongyeomx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Polski | Polish, Slow Build
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyeomx/pseuds/dongyeomx
Summary: nowe, tajemnicze i ekscytujące znajomości





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nowe, tajemnicze i ekscytujące znajomości

dzwonek znowu zadzwonił z opóźnieniem. na szczęscie udało mi się przetrwać całą ostatnią lekcję bez bycia zapytaną, bo nie miałam wczoraj głowy do nauki. na tygodniu nie ma na nic czasu, po szkole zawsze jest wiele zajęć dodatkowych, na których musze być, szczególnie ostatnio, kiedy zaczęło gorzej mi iść w nauce. wraz z dzwonkiem każdy zerwał się z krzeseł i skierował sie ku wyjściu. zanim zdążyłam schować książki do plecaka, mój telefon zdążył zawibrować w kieszeni kilka razy, wiedziałam co to oznacza- yoona niecierpliwi się w szatni czekając tam na mnie już od dłuższego czasu, skończywszy zajęcia już dawno. po spakowaniu wszystkiego ruszyłam labiryntem licealnych korytarzy. było dość późno, większość osób skończyło już lekcje, a biorąc pod uwagę, że był to piątek, wszyscy śpieszyli się jeszcze bardziej, by nie musieć już oglądać tego budynku przynajmniej do poniedziałku. gdy dotarłam na miejsce, yoona szybkim krokiem chodziła po szatni trzymając w ręce moją kurtkę, swoją miała już na sobie.

-ile czasu można schodzić po schodach tych kilka pięter?-spytała podając mi ubranie-czekam już godzinę i jak zaraz stąd nie wyjdę, to chyba zwariuje. chodź, jak sie ruszymy to zdążymy jeszcze na następne metro!-dodała otwierając drzwi wyjsciowe.  
szkoła znajduje się na obrzeżach miasta, więc by dostać się do centum potrzeba sporo czasu i tolerancji dla zachowań ludzi w transporcie publicznym, a często obu mi brakowało, szczególnie ostatnimi czasy. bylo juz dość późno, gdy spojrzalam na zegarek wskazówka godzinowa dawno minęła już na tarczy szóstkę. zajęcia w szkole bardzo mnie dziś zmęczyły, lecz nie mogłam się wycofać, obiecałam yoonie, że wybierzemy się po szkole na myeongdong, by odregować po ciężkim tygodniu zajęć. mieszkałam w seulu juz od wielu lat, nadal jednak niesamowitym przeżyciem jest dla mnie wyprawa w te rejony miasta. tam, gdzie kiedyś mieszkałam nie było miejsca, które można byłoby porównać z myeongdongiem czy hongdae--za dnia sklepy, nocą muzyka, występy, restauracje i stoiska za kazdym rogiem. był to raj dla mlodziezy,  
dlatego też my właśnie tam się dziś wybierałyśmy. może nie jestem zbyt rozrywkową osobą, ale yoona, moja przyjaciółka trochę mnie rozkręca i dzisiejszy wypad był oczywiście również jej pomysłem. mimo mojego narzekania jestem jej wdzięczna za to, ze mnie wyciągnęła, inaczej prawdopodobnie siedzialabym w domu cały wieczór oglądając jakiś serial, zasypiając co pare scen.

-nad czym tak myślisz?-yoona wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia, podejrzewam, że zrobiłam jakąś wyjątkowo nieobecną minę, skoro zwróciła uwagę.  
-ah, nad niczym ważnym, poprostu zastanawiam się co będziemy dzisiaj robić, masz coś w planach?  
-dobrze, że pytasz, a więc owszem, jak zawsze. nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem bardzo głodna, szczególnie po tym przesiadywaniu w szatni, no ale dobra, nie będę juz ci tego wypominać, skoro musiałaś iść na tą godzinę, zresztą dodatkową-przyśpieszyła widząc moje przewracanie oczami- już nic nie mówię. pomyślałam, ze pójdziemy do tej nowej kawiarni, wiesz, w której mozna poglaskać kotki! zanim powiesz, że nie, słyszałam, ze mają tam dobrą szarlotkę z lodami, a przy okazji… będą tam kotki! jak dla mnie to połączenie idealne, może być?-spytała z nadzieją.

widziałam pasję, która pojawiła się jej oczach, gdy tylko padlo to kluczowe słowo, wiec nie mogłam odmówić. uśmiechnęłam się i pokiwalam głową.  
kiedy nareszcie dotarłyśmy na miejsce słońce dawno juz zaszło, lecz na ulicy bylo jasno od migajacych wszędzie światełek i podswietlanych reklam. mimo nadal wczesnej jesieni, w koncu był dopiero koniec września, na dworze bylo dość chłodno, cieszyłam się ze wzięłam ze sobą kurtkę. przeciskając się miedzy ludźmi dotarłyśmy wreszcie w okolice kawiarni, którą yoona tak bardzo chciała odwiedzić. gdy wyszłyśmy zza rogu, yoona złapała mnie za rękaw i zatrzymała. 

-spójrz na wprost! albo nie, nie gap się-pociągnęła mnie za sobą spowrotem za budynek- wychyl się i zobacz szybko kto wyszedł właśnie z mojej kawiarni!  
ostrożnie spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku, a przed budynkiem dostrzegłam oddalającego się powoli w przeciwnym kierunku wysokiego chłopaka w bluzie z kapturem.  
-kto to był?- spytałam nieco zdezorientowana.  
-jak to kto?? przecież to był jaebum, TEN jaebum-dodała, akcentując ostanie słowa.  
-jaebum? jak go poznałaś? miał kaptur, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to akurat on.  
-el, zaufaj mi, umiem go poznać. pytasz, jakbyś nie widziała, jak bardzo i od jak dawna mi się podoba-mówiąc to zrobiła minę, jak gdybym powiedziała coś niezwykle oczywistego.  
-no a myślisz, że co tu robił?-spytałam wychodząc wreszcie z ukrycia i zmierzając w stronę kawiarni.  
-to nie mógł być przypadek… a co jeśli on lubi koty tak jak ja?? jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, wiedziałam!- była jak w skowronkach.  
-dobra dobra, już lepiej wejdźmy do środka, bo sie za bardzo rozmarzysz-rzuciłam otwierając drzwi, dzwoneczek u drzwi poruszony przez wiatr zadzonił melodyjnie.

po wyjściu z kawiarni, w której spędziłyśmy bardzo duzo czasu, bo yoony nie dało się oderwać od tych wszystkich puszystych zwierzątek, postanowiłyśmy zgłębić się w myeongdong. pora była dość późna, więc ludzi wokół było mnóstwo, głośna muzyka biła z każdej możliwej strony. podchodziłysmy kolejno do skupisk ludzi, gdzie zazwyczaj w środku zbiorowiska odbywały się jakieś występy, od śpiewu po nawet sztuczki magiczne. po raz pierwszy od dawna szczerze dobrze się bawiłam, może przez całe to otoczenie, ale napewno też przez możliwość spędzenia czasu z yooną. w szkole nie było za bardzo możliwości, wiec cieszyłam się tą okazją do pogadania i zabawy razem. przez to wszystko stracilam poczucie czasu- wielki zegar na budynku jakiegoś klubu pokazywał jedenastą. zamierzałam właśnie zasugerować yoonie, by powoli się zbierać, czekała nas przecież jeszcze długa podróż metrem, kiedy ona nagle powiedziała podeskcytowanym tonem:  
-ellie! to jaebum!-wskazała ręką na chłopaka skręcającego właśnie z głównej ulicy na poboczną-do dwóch razy sztuka, to na pewno nie jest przypadek. chodźmy za nim!

nie dając mi czasu na zaprotestowanie, ruszyła żwamym krokiem w jego kierunku. nie pozostało mi mi nic innego, jak ruszyć za nią ciemną uliczką. droga zwężała się, lamp ubywało, ludzi wokoł bylo coraz mniej, ta sceneria w ogóle mi się nie podobała, yoony jednak nic nie mogło przekonać, szła dalej do przodu, mimo moich licznych obaw. chłopak szedł spokojnym krokiem, bujając się lekko na boki, w ręku trzymał reklamówkę z jakimiś butelkami. ubrany był w czarne spodnie i bluzę tego samego koloru, jedyne co odróżniało go od ciemnego, nieoświetlonego krajobrazu było kolorowe logo trashera. od czasu do czasu skręcał-raz w lewo, raz w prawo, po kilku takich zakrętach sama straciłam rachubę. mialam nadzieję, że tam, gdzie dojdziemy bedzie jakaś stacja metra, gdyż teraz bardziej niz kiedykolwiek pragnęłam powrotu do domu. jaebum ani razu nie odwrócił się, z całą pewnością nie zauważył, ze ktoś go śledzi, przynajmniej tyle. kiedy wreszcie dorównałam kroku yoonie, która chodzi na ogół zdecydowanie szybciej niż ja, zrozumiałam, dlaczego się zatrzymała- dotarłysmy do końca trasy.  
w oddali zobaczyłyśmy duże zbiorowisko ludzi stojące na środku drogi. budynki wokół sprawiały wrażenie opuszczonych, co w żadnym stopniu nie napawało mnie optymizmem. z ustawionych z boku głośników słychać było głośną muzykę, ludzie rozmawiali, smiali się. jaebum doszedł do grupy chłopaków stojących w środku zbiorowiska i podał im butelki, które przyniósł ze sobą z myeongdongu. no tak, na tym pustkowiu nie ma raczej zadnego sklepu więc wyslali kogoś aż tam, pomyślałam. musieli tu często bywać, skoro znał tą krętą trasę na pamięć. nagle tłum uformował sie w coś w rodzaju okręgu, podobnego do tych ktore widziałysmy wcześniej wokół artystów. zanim zdążyłam zareagować, yoona ruszyła do przodu i momentalnie znalazła się w tłumie. pobiegłam za nią, przepychając sie miedzy ludźmi by dotrzec do przyjaciółki, która zapewne chciała zobaczyć co się dzieje, i czy nie przypadkiem coś z udziałem jaebuma. ludzie wokół krzyczeli i klaskali i nie rozumiałam zbytnio co sie dzieje, dopóki nie dotarłam na sam przód. 

-kto spróbuje? każdy może, wystarczy wyjsc na środek! -mówił chłopak niezbyt wysoki, o sympatycznie wyglądajacej twarzy.

zrozumiałam, że jest to pewien rodzaj dance battle, gdy dziewczyna z tłumu po wyjściu z szeregu zaczęła tańczyć do lecącej w tle nowej piosenki monsta x. była niesamowita, widać było ze to nie był jej pierwszy raz, oprócz tego wszyscy w publiczności ją już znali, klaskali głośno i wykrzykiwali jej imię. po drugiej stronie zauważyłam jaebuma, oglądał występ i rozmawiał ze stojacym obok chłopakiem. z jakiegoś powodu jego widok sprawił na mnie duże wrażenie. był niezwykle wysoki, ubrany cały na czarno, w golf, skórzaną kurtkę oraz duże okulary. jego nogi były prawdopodobnie dłuższe niz dwie moje razem wzięte, serio. gdy rozmawiali od czasu do czasu biorąc łyka wody, chłopak obok jaebuma poprawiał swoje, rowniez czarne, pasujace do stroju włosy, odsłaniając momentami czoło. wyglądał na starszego ode mnie… moze student? miał dość tajemniczą aurę, w ogóle się nie uśmiechał, hmmm coś z nim musi być nie tak… . z przyglądania się uparcie i lekko nieświadomie nieznajomemu wyrwała mnie yoona, ciągnąc mnie za rekę w swoja stone, gdzie był odrobinę lepszy widok. 

-o mój boże, on jest do tego tanczerzem??? powiedz mi, ze to sen- niemal krzyczała mi do ucha.  
-na to wychodzi, że jest. a słuchaj…. nie znasz tego drugiego chłopaka, tego stojącego obok? -zapytałam z nadzieją, ze yoona odpowie bez ciągnięcia tematu.  
\- aaaa co, podoba ci się?- odparła z sugestywnym usmieszkiem na twarzy-na twoje nieszczęście nie mam pojęcia. wygląda na starszego, może chodzi z jaebumem na te same zajęcia? nie wiem, ale jest całkiem całkiem.  
-aj weź, nie o to mi chodziło-odparłam szybko- ja tylko spytałam czy wiesz, co to za towarzystwo. najlepszej już stąd chodźmy, późno już, a musimy jeszcze jakoś trafić do domu.  
-no co ty! dopiero zaczęło robić się ciekaw-…-yoona urwała, gdyż ktoś z tłumu popchnął ją do przodu, przez co w mgnieniu oka znalazła sie na środku 'parkietu'.

-mamy ochotniczkę!-krzyknął ten sam, sympatycznie wyglądający chłopak, w bluzie z napisem 'wang'- brawa dla odważnej koleżanki!

yoona rozejrzała sie po tłumie z przerażeniem w oczach, zamarła w miejscu. nie widziałam co zrobić, chciałam już wejść do środka koła i wyciągnąć ją stamtąd, kiedy nagle ktoś mnie wyprzedził. stający wcześniej po przeciwnej stronie jaebum podszedł do niej, złapał ją za rękę i szybko wyprowadził z tłumu. nie wiedziałam co sie właśnie wydarzyło, ale miałam wrażenie ze yoona zapomniała juz o calym incydencie biorąc pod uwagę kto ją z niego uratował. oboje znikli mi z pola widzenia, postanowiłam zostać jednak w miejscu, nie chciałam przerywać yoonie takiego momentu. nagle z tyłu ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, padło kilka wyzwisk. caly tłum odwrocił sie w tamtym kierunku, w tym ja, a wtedy moim oczom ukazała się właśnie rozpoczęta bójka. brali w niej udział jacyś ludzie ktorych wcześniej tam nie widziałam, prawdopodobie pojawili sie tu niedawno, i nie spodobało im sie co zobaczyli lub kogo spotkali. coraz wiecej osób zaczęło się mieszać, co mnie wystraszyło. nigdzie nie widzialam ani yoony ani jaebuma, zaczelam panicznie szukać wszędzie ktoregokolwiek z nich, jednak nic to nie dawało, w bójka robiła się coraz bardziej poważniejsza.

-szukasz koleżanki? -ku mojemu zaskoczeniu pytanie to zadał mi wysoki, ponuro wyglądający chłopak, kolega jaebuma.  
spojrzałam na niego niepewnym wzrokiem, lecz nic innego mi nie pozostało, jak potwierdzić.  
-tak tak, wiesz gdzie jest?  
-chodźmy stąd lepiej. Jacks-zwrócił się do chłopaka operującego wcześniej muzyką i prowadzącego kontest-zabierzcie z chłopakami sprzęt i pogadamy potem.  
machnął ręką do reszty osób stojącej przy glosnikach a następnie wskazał mi drogę. niecierpliwiłam się.

-nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie- wróciłam do tematu- gdzie jest yoona?  
-yoona, ładne imię-zrobił krótką pauzę-po tej akcji z tańczeniem jaebum zabrał ją na bok, a że akurat wtedy zaczęło sie całe to zamieszanie, stwierdził, że ją podwiezie, bo samej moze jej sie coś stać- odpowiedział spokojnym tonem. glos miał zupełnie inny, niż sie spodziewalam, wyższy, melodyjny i miły.

a więc yoona jest bezpieczna, i to w samochodzie akurat z nim, wow wyobrażam sobie jak bardzo wewnętrznie sie cieczy, mimo, że stara zachować się cool. tymczasem ja i ten chłopak idziemy ciemną uliczką w dół, on spokojnie, podczas gdy ja co kilkanaście sekund odwracam się by zobaczyć jak sytuacja z tyłu się rozwija. wygląda na to, ze nic nam nie grozi, bijący się są wystarczająco zajęci sobą. idę z nim, ale nie wiem nawet dlaczego i po co.

-dziękuję za informację-przerwałam ciszę- to ja już pójdę-rzuciłam powoli odwracając się w prawo, chcąc wrócić do głównej ulicy omijając zbiorowisko ludzi znajdujące sie za mną.

chłopak odwrócił się momentalnie i powiedział:  
-czekaj! nie idź sama, podwiozę cię-wskazał wyjętymi przed chwilą z kieszeni kluczykami na czarnego jeepa stojacego na poboczu.

starałam się szybko rozważyć możliwości- mógł to być potencjalny gwałciciel, ale z drugiej strony wracanie samemu o tej porze ulicami, które pierwszy raz widzialam na oczy nie byłoby również zbyt rozsądne, wiec postanowiłam zaryzykować i skorzystać z propozycji.

otworzył mi drzwi, po czym sam wsiadł i odjechaliśmy. na początku panowała cisza, w pewnym momencie włączył płytę, grać zaczęła jakaś piosenka r&b, której nie znałam. zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy mogę bez obaw podać adres, jednak stwierdziłam, ze nawet jeżeli mialby jakieś złe zamiary to z samym numerem bloku nic by nie zrobił, nie wie nawet jak się nazywam… .

-jak masz na imię?-spytał nagle.  
-…el. to znaczy... -zająknęłam się- …ellie, ale wszyscy mówią el.  
pokiwał glową, nie odpowiedział.  
-a ty?  
-ja? yugyeom, milo mi poznać. a koleżanka nazywała się yoona? tak, tak, jaebum mówił.  
odwrócił lekko głowę w moim kierunku i uśmiechnął się. 

nie wiedzialam co sądzić. wydawał sie miły, a nawet usmiechał się, chyba źle go na początku oceniłam. dalej jechaliśmy nie rozmawiajac, oboje wczuliśmy się w lecącą wtedy piosenkę. pojechaliśmy na miejsce. w pokoju yoony swieciło się światło, więc musiała juz wcześniej dotrzeć do domu. wyjechaliśmy mniej więcej w tym samym momentcie, więc dlaczego my jechaliśmy dłużej?  
kilka różnych kwestii nie dawało mi spokoju. zdążył już opowiedzieć yugyeomowi o yoonie? to wszystko działo się tak szybko, ze nie wiem kiedy zdazyli o tym porozmawiać. najważniejsze, ze yoona jest bezpieczna.  
zdałam sobie sprawę, ze od conajmniej 30 sekund samochód stoi już na parkingu a yugyeom patrzy na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko. teraz patrząc na niego przelotnie przypomniało mi się, że nie ma na sobie okularów, w których widzialam go wcześniej. pewnie były to zerówki, których zapomnial zabrać przez to całe zamieszanie.  
-aaa, tak… dziękuję za podwózkę, uratowałeś mi życie. właściwie to oboje uratowaliscie … podziękuj ode mnie jaebumowi, za zajęcie się yooną. same pewnie byśmy miały klopoty z powrotem do domu po tym wszystkim…- spusciłam wzrok.  
-co właściwie robiłyście w takim miejscu?-pytajaco zmarszczyl brwi.  
-ja…, tak wyszło. przypadkiem. -nie wiedzialam co odpowiedzieć, by nie zabrzmiało podejrzanie.

wydawalo mi się, ze nie uwierzył, ale nie dążył tematu. odpięłam pas, wymieniliśmy szybkie spojrzenia i wyszłam, nie odwracając się już za siebie.  
wbiegłam po schodach, otworzylam drzwi i pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to yoona stojąca w korytarzu, cała rozpromieniona. nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć lub o coś spytać, rzuciła mi się na szyję.  
-nawet nie uwierzysz kto mnie podwiózł do domu! 

 

the end of chpt 1


	2. Chapter 2

-wyobraź sobie, że wiem.-powiedziałam, uśmiechając się.

yoona zmrużyła oczy i zmarszczyła czoło, niewątpliwie nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała.

-skąd wiesz? 

-od yugyeoma- odparłam mijając ją w korytarzu, zmierzając do kuchni.  
wnioskując po jej tonie yoona zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej.

-od kogo???? czy ty tam kogoś poznałaś? czekam na szczegóły-powiedziała zmierzając za mną.

stanęłam przy półce z kubkami w poszukiwaniu mojego ulubionego, kupionego na wycieczce szkolnej jeszcze na początku liceum. yoona miala taki sam, jednak jej był w stanie idealnym, gdyż nieczęsto go używała. moj był już pękniety w paru miejscach.

-widziałaś mój kubek?-spytałam.  
-nie zmieniaj tematu!-powiedziała, jednocześnie wskazujac mi na zmywarkę-tu jest, a teraz mów co za yugyeom- powiedziała zniecierpliwionym tonem, opierajac się o framugę drzwi.

yoona jest mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu co ja, a szczególnie według standardów wzrostu w korei byłyśmy uznawane za dość wysokie. zawsze zazdroscilam jej koloru wlosów, który był odcienia gorzkiej czekolady, oraz długosci- byly one do ramion, zawsze lekko pofalowane.  
moje włosy byly jasniejsze i dłuższe, i choć zawsze podobały mi się krótsze, nigdy nie mialam wystarczająco odwagi by je ściąć.

-nikt szczególny-odpowiedziałam-pamiętasz tego chłopaka, który stał koło jaebuma? -pokiwała glową-po tym jak zaczęła się ta cała bójka szukałam cię wsród tłumu, kiedy on zaczępił mnie. powiedział, że jaebum cię podwiezie, i żebym się nie martwiła. oczywiscie nadal się martwiłam, ale pomyślałam, ze pewnie całkiem pasuje ci taki układ.

yoona uśmiechnęła się.

-no cóż, ciężko bylo narzekać- odparła-ale kontynuuj.

-nie ma za bardzo czego kontynuować, poprostu mnie podwiózł-powiedzialam nalewajac sobie wody- lepiej powiedz, jak było u ciebie?- odwróciłam się i siadłam przy stole, podczas gdy yoona nadal oparta o drzwi, stała z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną, że nie chce wdawać się w żadne szczegóły.  
popatrzyla na mnie swoimi zielonymi, przenikliwymi oczami.  
po tym jak ja usiadłam, ona również przysiadła się po drugiej stronie stołu.

-no to słuchaj. po tym, jak jakiś bałwan wypchnął mnie na środek myślałam, ze go znajdę i zabiję. jednak z perspektywy czasu całkiem dobrze sie stalo, i mogłabym mu nawet za to podziękować-zaśmiała się-nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, to nagle ktoś mnie łapie za rękę, odwracam się, a to jaebum we własnej osobie! myślałam, ze tam padnę.

zrobila krótką pauzę by zebrać myśli.

potem zaczyna mnie gdzieś ciągnąć. musiałam wyglądać jak jakiś mess, byłam bardzo roztrzęsiona przez to całe wydarzenie, ręce nawet zaczęły mi się trząść. odeszliśmy już na sporą odległość od całego tego kółka, a potem…-przerwała na moment-nie wierzę, że to sie wydarzyło…zlapał mnie ręką za brodę, uniósł mi lekko głowę, i spytał, czy wszystko okej… rozumiesz??

nigdy nie widzialam jej tak podekscytowanej. ale szczerze, w ogole się nie dziwię.

-łał, a ty co na to?-udzieliła mi się ekscytacja yoony.

-nic nie zdążyłam powiedzieć, bo on bardzo się speszył, tak jakby przez to, co sam przed chwilą zrobił, puscił mnie i odwrócił się. byłam lekko w szoku-dodała-nie wiedziałam, co sie właściwie dzieje. stał tak potem chwilę, odwrócony do mnie plecami.

bardzo zaciekawiła mnie ta historia. nie znałam jaebuma ani trochę, jedyne co o nim wiem to to, że studiuje na uniwerku niedaleko naszej szkoły. nie byłam nawet pewna co studiuje, nic nie dały też podchody yoony, która usiłowała bawić się w sherlocka i dowiedzieć czegoś wiecej. usiłowałam pomóc, jednak niczego nie ustaliłyśmy poza tym, ze studiuje na wydziale arystycznym.  
na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się dość nieśmiały i wycofany. nie widywałyśmy go nigdy w dużych grupach ludzi, zazwyczaj chodził sam, lecz i to nie często. dosc tajemniczy z niego chłopak.

-potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic-yoona kontynuowała- spytał,czy mnie nie podwieźć, bo w tym całym zamieszaniu zrobiło się trochę niebezpiecznie. zaraz potem zrobił lekko zmieszaną minę i natychmiast dodał 'akurat jadę w stronę centrum, więc nie byłoby problemu…'. ah to jego roztargnienie było slodkie- zaczeła się lekko czerwienić.

-…a ty co na to?-spytałam zaciekawiona.

-powiedziałam, że byłoby miło. pokiwał głową, usmiechnął się, swoją drogą chyba po raz pierwszy, i zaczął prowadzić mnie do samochodu. podeszliśmy kawalek dalej, i na poboczu stał czarny, duży suv... sama takiego bym chciała, ukosem mówiąc. otworzył mi drzwi, ah jaki gentleman…a gdy odjeżdżaliśmy dał mi ipoda i powiedział, żebym wybrała jakąś piosenkę-dodala zadowolona.

-wooow-przerwalam jej- kto by pomyslał, ze coś takiego sie dzisiaj stanie, co nie?

-uwierz mi, ja nadal nie wierzę-westchnęła.- miał bardzo dużo różnych piosenek, części nie znałam, po tytułach wydawaly mi się dość niszowe. ale zdarzały się takie, ktore bardzo lubilam. w końcu z jakiegoś powodu wybrałam 'now i know' kenichiro nishihary, i gdy tylko kliknęłam play to tak na mnie spojrzał, że aż mnie zmroziło...- mówiąc to odtworzyła mniej wiecej jak to spojrzenie wyglądało- nie zrozumialam za bardzo, o co mu chodziło, ale po chwili juz bylo normalnie. spytal o adres i jechaliśmy słuchając muzyki. powiem ci-znowu powrócił jej uśmiech- że nigdy tak dobrze mi się z nikim nie milczało.

cieszylam się jej szczęściem. od dawna liczyłam, ze uda im sie poznać. nie mówiłam o tym za często na głos, ale z jakiegoś powodu uważałam, że pasowaliby do siebie. nie znałam jaebuma wiec oczywiscie moglam się mylić, jednak coś w ich aurach pasowało do siebie, mogliby być zgranym duetem.   
siedziałyśmy tak jeszcze przez paręnaście minut, rozmawiając.

\- teraz ty powiedz coś wiecej o tym yugyeomie, jaki jest?-spytała nagle yoona.

nie bylam pewna, co odpowiedzieć. mimo całego zamieszania nie zapomniałam o nim. co jakiś czas pojawiał sie w moich myślach.

-był miły, sam fakt, że chciał podwieźć kogoś, kogo nie znał wiele mówi- odpowiedzialam dopijając wodę. 

-no pewnie chłopaka by nie odwoził tak chętnie-sugestywnie odrzekła - chociaż w sumie wszystkiego sie można spodziewać… . -podniosła sugestywnie brwi.

-yoona...

-no dobra dobra sorki. ale powiedz coś wiecej!

nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. zrobił na mnie spore wrażenie, nie zaprzeczam, ale nie bylam pewna, czy jestem w stanie o tym mówić na głos. coś w nim wydawało mi się takiego ciekawego i przyciągającego.

-miałam wrażenie na początku, ze jest odrobinę straszny, ty nie?

yoonę zbiło nieco z tropu moje nagłe pytanie.

-może trochę przez to, że jest taki wysoki, a fakt, ze ubrany był cały na czarno nie pomagał.-zgodzila się-ale to zdecydowie jego kolor.

-też tak myślę-pokiwałam głową- dlatego na początku byłam troche nieswoja, ale w samochodzie był bardzo przyjazny.

-jak przyjazny??-yoona była mistrzynia sugestywnych spojrzeń.

-nie tak bardzo, jak pewnie ci się wydaje. ale zmienilam o nim zdanie. 

yoona zauważyła chyba moje dość nietypowe zainteresowanie nim.

-myslisz, ze jeszcze go spotka-…-przerwała swoja myśl, niewatpliwie dlatego, że przyszedł jej do glowy jakiś pomysł- hej….co ty na to, żebysmy wybrały się na uniwersytet? 

juz mi sie nie podobał ten pomysł, jednak nie przerywalam.

-no co-kontynuowala-w końcu niedługo konczymy liceum, chyba mamy prawo się przejść po potencjalnych uczelniach?? sama wiesz, co moglybyśmy zyskać.

wiedziałam. pomysł nie był w sumie taki zły, yoona moze zobaczylaby jaebuma, a ja mogłabym zerknąć, czy ktoś taki jak yugyeom figuruje na liscie studentów. to nie to, ze podobał mi się. poprostu chciałabym wiedzieć kim jest chłopak, który tego dziwnego wieczora odwiózł mnie do domu. skoro nigdy wczesniej go nie widziałam, to znaczy ze szanse przypadkowego spotkania są małe, dlatego może warto było spróbować…  
zastanowiłam się chwilę, po czym odparłam:

-jesteś wolna w poniedziałek po zajęciach? 

 

 

kampus uniwersytetu był ogromny. nigdy wczesniej tam nie bylam, ale yoona tak, więc prowadziła. była piętnasta, więc większość studentow nadal siedziała na zajęciach, na dworze pojedyncze osoby siedziały na ławkach czytając notatki lub rozmawiając przez telefon. po lewej były boiska do koszykówki i piłki nożnej, gdzie graly grupki chlopaków, raczej nie w ramach wuefu, gdyż nie widzialam z nimi żadnego nauczyciela. po prawej znajdował sie budynek, w którym według yoony znajdował sie szkolny basen. jak na odwiedzenie tego uniwersytetu raz, była dość obeznana. na wprost nas znajdowały się schody prowadzące do wejscia. 

-dobra, to masz jakiś plan?-spytałam.

-nie mam żadnego konkretnego- odparła yoona-musimy poprostu znaleźć tablicę z listą studentów, powinna być gdzieś w holu- powiedziala wspinając się po schodach. 

budynek od wewnątrz był tak samo nowoczesny jak od zewnątrz. zdecydowanie nie była to jedna z tych starostwiecko wyglądających, tradycyjnych szkół. w środku po korytarzu kręciło się wiele osób, mogłyby się z łatwoscią wtopić w tłum. wraz z yooną ruszyłyśmy w poszukiwaniu jakichś informacji. udałysmy się w prawo, gdyż plan uczelni umieszczony na scianie na wprost drzwi wejściowych mówił, że tablice ogloszeń znajdują się właśnie po tamtej stronie budynku. 

znalezienie ich nie bylo trudne, na szczęście były umieszczone w dość odludnym miejscu więc moglyśmy spokojnie przystapic do poszukiwań.

yu….. yujin…..yunwoo… wiele zaczynalo się w podobny sposób, jednak nigdzie nie widac było jego imienia. powoli tracilam nadzieję. w czasie, gdy ja przeszukiwalam tablice, yoona rozgladala się po okolicznych korytarzach.   
yungwoon… yumin…

-ellie-uslyszalam zza pleców. odwróciłam się, i zamarłam. nie było potrzeby juz przeszukiwać listy, poszukiwany stał właśnie przede mną.

-heeej!-przeciągle powiedzialam.

uśmiechał się lekko, mrużąc delikatnie oczy, na które opadaly mu ciemne kosmyki wlosów.   
ubrany był w czarne rurki, buty tego samego koloru, burgundowy sweter ombre, ku górze przechodzący w czerń. przez ramię przerzuconą miał skórzaną, czarną torbę. chyba podziela moją miłość do tego koloru.

-hej-odpowiedział- co cię tu sprowadza?

spodziewałam się usłyszenia tego pytania odkąd tylko go zobaczyłam. żadna logiczna odpowiedz jednak nie przychodziła mi do głowy, więc postanowiłam improwizować. liczyłam tylko, ze uda mi się nie zająknąć.

-szukam koleżanki. uczy się na tej uczelni, ale z tego co widzę-wskazalam na plan lekcji umieszczony na tablicy-to już skończyła-staralam sie brzmieć jak najbardziej wiarygodnie.-poza tym… nie spodziewałam się ciebie tu spotkać-dodałam.

ojej. zawsze jak sie stresuje wpadam w panikę i gadam ile wlezie.

-ja ciebie też nie…-oparł się o parapet obok-w zasadzie to wlaśnie wychodzę, jeżeli ty też, to możemy iść razem.

serce prawie podeszlo mi so gardła. po chwili pomyslalam, że w sumie czemu by nie, moze dowiedziałabym sie czegoś wiecej. tylko co z yooną?

-tak tak, właśnie miałam wychodzić. poczekasz minutkę? muszę gdzieś zadzwonić-powiedziałam wyciagajac z kieszeni kurtki telefon.

-jasne, poczekam tutaj-odparł siadając na parapecie, po czym zaczął przebierać wiszacymi w powietrzu nogami. 

odwróciłam się, i pospiesznym krokiem weszłam do łazienki znajdującej się niedaleko.   
wybrałam numer yoony, odebrala natychmiast.

-słuchaj, nadal nic. jaebuma tez ani śladu- powiedziała- a jak tam u ciebie?

-właśnie go spotkałam. i spytał czy też juz wychodzę-dodałam lekko roztrzęsionym głosem.

na kilka sekund w sluchawce zapanowala cisza.

-rozumiem, że powiedziałaś, że tak?

-nie byłabyś zła, że cię zostawiam samą? w końcu przyszlysmy tu razem…

-zwariowałaś?-przerwała- jasne ze nie, poradzę sobie, a teraz idź i czekam na relację wieczorem.

rozłaczyła się, wiec nie pozostało mi nic innego jak wyjść.

zastałam go siedzącego w tej samej pozycji, z lekko spuszczoną głową. gdy usłyszał, że nadchodzę, natychmiast wstał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. jego uśmiech był najbardziej czarującą rzeczą, jaką w życiu widziałam.

end of chpt 2


End file.
